Toda historia tiene un comienzo
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: ¿Cómo se convirtió Mukuro Rokudo en quién es? ¿Qué le hizo pensar como piensa y hacer lo que hace? Antes de convertirse en Mukuro Rokuro tuvo que aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo. Y, tras su experiencia, sacó conclusiones. Y basó en ellas su vida. Primera parte.


**Bueno, primer capítulo. Quiero destacar que, aunque el capítulo trata sobre Mukuro, no le nombro en ningún momento. Tiene un porqué, y se verá en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. **

**Huelga decir que ningún personaje de KHR! me pertenece, la autora es Akira Amano. \o/**

**Matta nee~~**

_Obedece a tus tutores y sé un buen chico, ¿vale? Iré a verte cuando pueda._

Durante los primeros años recordó y cumplió aquellas palabras como si las tuviera grabadas a fuego en su piel. Pensaba, sin haberlo pensado mucho, que era lo que tenía que hacer. O quizá sólo buscaba una excusa que le diera fuerzas.

_Conclusión 1: Los fuertes viven. Los débiles mueren._

Dado que sus capacidades físicas eran bastante corrientes, se enfocaron en trabajar su cerebro. Tuvo suerte. Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que disfrutaba con los juegos intelectuales, y puesto que son mucho menos agresivos que los ejercicios físicos, aguantaba mejor el día a día. Entrenar su intelecto le sirvió para mejorar su capacidad de abstracción, permitiéndole ignorar los gritos que escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta de su celda.

Nunca supo cuántos eran. Las caras iban y venían. Sólo era capaz de distinguir quiénes acababan de llegar. Eran fácilmente reconocibles por la inocencia que flotaba en sus ojos. Cuánta repugnancia sentía hacia ellos. Pasaban las primeras noches llorando e impidiendo dormir a los demás. Por suerte, la mayoría no solía durar mucho.

La celda era pequeña: Cuatro paredes, un puerta metálica, sin ventanas, sin luz, sin ventilación y sin calor. Halagüeno, ¿no es cierto? Contaba, además, con un retrete y una ducha para su aseo, aunque no solía utilizarla. Al estar la ducha a ras de suelo, mojaba todo el piso. No habría sido un gran problema si no fuera porque no tenía nada con qué secarlo ni tenía otro sitio para dormir, pues dormía en el suelo.

A pesar de todo, él aguantaba _bien_. Todo lo bien que se podía aguantar. De alguna forma, toleraba su nueva vida. Vivía en un continuo estado de letargo, sin que nada le llamase especialmente la atención. Veía dolor, veía muerte, escuchaba gritos y escuchaba llantos. Él todavía seguía nuevo. Sabiéndose cobaya cumplía con lo que le pedían sin quejas ni lágrimas. A veces, por mucho que tratara de contenerlo, venía a su cabeza la pregunta: "¿Cuándo me tocará a mi?" No. mientras la investigación diera buenos resultados, él estaría a salvo. Todavía no le habían hecho nada realmente malo.

_Conclusión 2: Aquel que confía en los demás, es el primero en caer._

No tenía amigos en aquel lugar. ¿Para qué? Cualquiera podía morir de un día para otro. Incluso él. Además, no era una persona abierta y comunicativa. Iba a su aire, concentrado en sobrevivir.

Un día, el chico se dio cuenta de que la rejilla del suelo que filtraba el agua de la ducha se podía quitar. Apenas cabía su brazo, pero consiguió levantar la baldosa adyacente y hacer el agujero más grande. No quiso ilusionarse, de veras que no quiso. Mas no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía? Era incapaz de recordarlo. En cambio, lo que sí podía recordar era su vida, su vida de verdad, su vida antes de entrar allí. No era buena, pero era mejor que la actual. Mejor que un receptáculo frío y duro. Mejor que salir por la puerta para ser un conejillo de indias.

En aquella época, había un niño llamado Kagane que se le juntaba cual sanguijuela. Era de los nuevos, pero del tipo de los que no se echaban a llorar por cada pequeña cosa que ocurría. En eso, eran similares. Kagane-kun, a pesar de ser abierto y jovial, sólo se juntaba con él. La mayoría de sus encuentros se convertían en monólogos por su parte, y aunque él a penas le seguía la corriente, Kagane-kun seguía insistiendo. No estaba seguro de cuando tiempo llevaba ocurriendo esta situación, puesto que carecía de calendario y reloj. Poco a poco, la presencia de Kagane-kun dejó de presentársele extraña, e incluso comenzó a conversar con él en los descansos de los experimentos. Al igual que él, Kagane-kun era analizado por su cerebro, y los ejercicios que tenían que completar eran muy similares. Curiosamente, aquellos días se le hicieron más livianos que de costumbre. No estaba seguro de si era por la presencia de Kagane-kun o por la ineludible esperanza que le provocaba recordar el boquete de su celda. Pues sabía que esa rejilla debía conducir a algún espacio más grande, posiblemente alguna alcantarilla o conducto. Tranquilo. Tenía tiempo de sobra. Sólo debía tener cuidado. Era poco probable que los adultos entrasen en una celda. Lo más que solían adentrarse era bajo el dintel de la puerta, lo justo para lanzarle a la habitación. Ni siquiera miraban dentro. Apestaba, decían. Y aunque se hubieran adentrado más, la visibilidad era escasa debido a la falta de luz. Los ojos de él estaban más que acostumbrados a ese ambiente, pero los de los adultos eran otro cantar. Punto para su favor.

Un día como otro cualquiera, Kagane-kun se sentó a su lado en el comedor. Él notó al instante la expresión de su cara: Estaba nervioso. El chico disimulaba bastante bien, pero gesticulaba más de lo normal. Cuando el vigilante se alejó lo suficiente, le susurró: _¿Qué te ocurre?_ Kagane-kun dejó de hablar al instante, se puso pálido y sus ojos reflejaron el tan conocido brillo del miedo. Su compañero tragó saliva. _N-Nada_; se rió, _¿por qué dices eso? _Él le observó con una mirada crítica. _¿Malos resultados?_, insistió. En todo el tiempo que le conocía, Kagane-kun había sido un modelo perfecto de jovialidad y serenidad. Tal parecía a veces, incluso, que no era consciente de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, como si pensase que aquello era un campamento de verano o un internado. Era tan refrescante como frustrante en ocasiones. En ese momento, al menos, le servía para detectar cuando mentía.

\- _N-No, no, para nada. Todo va bien en ese sentido_ -Su compañero rió nervioso- _Are, are... Es inusual que te preocupes por mí._

Él frunció el ceño.

_\- Lo que es inusual es que actúes así_ -Se lo pensó mejor y terminó encogiéndose de hombros- _Bene, tampoco importa. __Era curiosidad._

Volvió a centrarse en la comida. Un par de segundos después, Kagane-kun hizo lo mismo. Comieron en silencio y con la vista fija en la bandeja. Los vigilantes continuaron patrullando los pasillos. Diez pasos, giro a la izquierda; veintitrés pasos, dobla a la derecha... ¿Cuántos días, semanas o meses hacía que había memorizado sus rutinas?

\- _Etto..._ -El bajo tono de Kagane-kun le obligó a agudizar el oído- _¿Podemos hablar en el pasillo? Más tarde._

Él se limitó a asentir. Para ellos, el descanso era el tiempo que tardaban en ir de una sala de entrenamiento a otra. Dado que esa Sección estaba cerrada con cerraduras electrónicas, los vigilantes solían darles cierta "libertad" para moverse. El mejor lugar para las confidencias era el pasillo III, junto a la sala acristalada. Era largo, solía estar vacío y las cámaras de seguridad eran fáciles de eludir, al menos si el objetivo era sólo una conversación secreta.

-_T-Tengo la tarjeta del despacho del Controlador._

Él a duras penas contuvo la sorpresa.

-_ ¿Cómo la has conseguido?_

Kagane-kun miró a ambos lados antes de contestar de espaldas a la cámara.

\- _El otro día me hicieron un examen fisiológico. La máquina se averió y hasta que acertaron a reparar el problema, se hizo muy tarde. __Estaban cansados y __muy __hartos. Cuando acabaron, incluso me dejaron ir al baño de los vigilantes. Al salir, el que me vigilaba estaba coqueteando con una de las enfermeras de la sala. Creo... Que ni se acordaban de que yo estaba allí. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer. Entonces escuché el deslizar de una puerta y vi al Controlador salir de su despacho. __Llevaba en la mano unos papeles__, la libreta, la tarjeta y esas cosas, ya sabes. Debió de oírles, porque __fue directo hacia ellos, deprisa, y al ir a guardar la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la bata, se le cayó. Menuda bronca les echó, si lo hubieras visto... __N-__ No pensaba cogerla en un principio. Pero me fijé, como bien recordarás, en que el pasillo del Controlador no tiene cámaras. Los vigilantes que solían estar por allí no estaban a esas horas. Así que..._

_\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella? _\- Le interrumpió él.

Kagane-kun dudó.

\- _La verdad es que no lo sé._

Él meditó durante unos instantes. El despacho del Controlador... Cabía suponer en que la información de su ordenador sería valiosa, pero no terminaba de verle una utilidad práctica para ellos. O tal vez...

-_ El controlador dirige esta Sección, ¿verdad?-_ Kagane-kun asintió- _Entonces, tendrá los planos de este edificio._

_\- Seguramente. ¿Y qué?_

\- _¿Cómo podríamos llegar hasta ellos?_

Kagane-kun se detuvo, sin dejar de mirarle. Se tapó la boca con la mano antes de hablar, aunque la cámara no le enfocara de frente.

\- _¿Tienes algún plan?_ -Había bajado tanto la voz que apenas se le escuchaba- _¿Has descubierto algo?_

Silencio. No. No convenía confesar su secreto. Era demasiado valioso. Aunque... Dudaba de que pudiese escapar sólo. Necesitaba ayuda, instrumentos, tiempo. Kagane-kun se mostró extraordinariamente serio al continuar:

\- _Yo también quiero salir de aquí, cualquier lugar es mejor que est__a pocilga__. Si tienes alguna idea, me apunto. Sea cual sea._

Dudó un momento más.

\- _La rejilla de la ducha_ -comenzó- _La mía estaba floja. __La quité e hice un agujero. Quitando baldosas y demás conseguí hacerlo más grande. Creo que llevará a algún conducto o tubería. Pero necesito saber cuál. Y a dónde lleva. -_Antes de que Kagane-kun pudiese contestar, añadió- _Seguro que la tuya también la puedes quitar. No será difícil. Y lo más seguro es que tanto tu conducto como el mío converjan en algún punto._

Kagane-kun bajó la vista mientras reflexionaba. Reanudó la marcha y él le siguió. Quedaban unos metros para que llegaran a la sala que les correspondía. No deberían haberse parado, podían haberles visto a través del cristal. Debían tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado. Nada de imprudencias. La enfermera de rigor fue a recibirles a la puerta y Kagane-kun mostró de nuevo su fresca sonrisa.

\- _Bueno, __que te vaya bien. ¡Demos lo mejor! Y... _-Le guiñó un ojo- _Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en avisarme._

Su esperanza se agrandó cuando oyó esa respuesta. No pudo evitarlo, creció sola como un reguero de pólvora encendido. Mientras le tumbaban en la camilla, su mente cavilaba un plan. Sí, podían conseguirlo. Eran listos y fuertes de espíritu. No había prisa. Debían ser cuidadosos. Aquella noche la pasó en vela ahondando el agujero. La tierra bajo sus pies era piedra rígida, ligeramente humedecida por los años de agua corriendo sobre ella. Las uñas le sangraban; las manos le dolían; sus fuerzas menguaban cada vez que conseguía romper otro trozo de tierra. Procuraba no hacerse heridas grandes o especialmente llamativas y, por supuesto, se cuidaba de no quedar atrapado en el hoyo cada vez más profundo.

Kagane-kun y él se encontraron de nuevo en el comedor, a la mañana siguiente. Una mirada cómplice antes de empezar el rancho y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro en una de las mesas más centrales de la sala. Por esa zona no solían pasar tanto los vigilantes. Hablaron con disimulo, cubriéndose los labios con la mano que asía el cubierto.

-_¿Cuánto llevas de túnel? ¿Falta mucho para llegar al final? -_comenzó su compañero.

_\- Es difícil saberlo. La tierra cada vez está más dura. Pero creo que estoy cerca. __¿Tú has empezado?_

_\- __Sí, pero avanzo poco. No sé si lo conseguiré._

_\- Continúa. Tenemos que salir los dos –_ Curiosamente, se sentía más capaz de escapar sabiendo que no lo haría sólo. _\- ¿Cuándo podrás entrar en el despacho del Controlador?_

_\- La próxima vez que me hagan un examen. Creo que podré arreglármelas para estropear alguna máquina y ganar tiempo._

Él asintió. Era un alivio contar con alguien tan hábil como él. Su esperanza volvió a latir, ineludible. Procuraron ser discretos los días posteriores. El túnel crecía a buen ritmo, aún lento pero constante. Kagane-kun consiguió encontrar los planos del edificio una semana y media después. Tuvo suerte, el Controlador era del tipo de persona analógica que guardaba información en papel y no en digital. Tuvo que memorizarlo puesto que no podía quedarse con el documento. El tiempo corría más lento que de costumbre. Ah, la impaciencia le consumía. Estaban cerca, muy cerca, casi podía olerlo. Iba a salir de aquel infierno, ser libre. Tendría una vida.

Cuando su túnel alcanzó la alcantarilla, por poco se le escaparon las lágrimas; el pecho le ardía, quería gritar. Aquel sitio olía tan mal que hasta él, con lo mucho que debía apestar (dado que no se duchaba), lo percibió. Le costó mucho regresar a la celda tras aquello. Primero, porque tenía que escalar descalzo para subir, y segundo porque, simplemente, era volver.

A Kagane-kun le brillaron los ojos cuando se lo contó. Él, por su parte, no podía ocultar su excitación. Todavía faltaba que su compañero terminase su túnel y que trazaran una ruta de huida. Ninguna de las dos era especialmente complicada, pero disponían de poco tiempo para reunirse.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...

Aquella noche exploró la alcantarilla. Encontró una rejilla bloqueando uno de los lados, una compuerta metálica en el techo y metros, metros y metros de senda recta a oscuras. No se atrevió a alejarse demasiado por miedo a que perdiese el control del tiempo, amaneciera, y los vigilantes descubrieran que no estaba donde debía. Emprendió la subida horas antes, calculó, de la ronda de los adultos por las celdas. Escuchó un silbido. Gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer en su cabeza. Sintió frío en las manos; el agua mojaba las paredes y perdía capacidad de sujeción. Levantó la vista: Ni una luz, sólo oscuridad absorbente. Podía escuchar, tenuemente, el salpicar del agua de la ducha contra el suelo. Frunció el ceño y su pecho se enfrió como el hielo. La sospecha le inundó. Dudó si seguir subiendo. Sus brazos y piernas empezaban a cansarse por la postura mantenida a pulso. Respiraba miedo con cada bocanada. Sus dientes castañearon. Hacía tanto, tanto frío...

_¿Qué hago?_, pensó.

No tenía lugar a donde ir. No podía quedarse allí abajo para siempre. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

Continuó subiendo a paso tembloroso, lento y pesado. Resbaló y se cortó en la espinilla. Dolor.

Llegar a tierra firme no fue un consuelo. Aún en aquella oscuridad, distinguió la botas negras del vigilante. Este le cogió de las axilas y lo alzó sin esfuerzo, en los huesos como estaba. Él estaba mudo como una estatua, paralizado. Le obligó a salir de la celda. El pasillo tenía las luces encendidas. Otros dos Vigilantes y el Controlador estaban allí, mirándole como si fuera el ser más despreciable del mundo. Mas él no se percató de ello. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Kagane-kun, su fresca sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. El Controlador había depositado las manos sobre sus hombros, y el chaval parecía satisfecho.

Él no reaccionó. Ni siquiera cuando le arrastraron hasta el piso inferior. Ni siquiera cuando le lanzaron al pozo, a medio llenar, y cerraron la tapa. Ni siquiera reaccionó, cuando se hundía en la oscuridad.

**¡Gracias por leer! Quiero añadir que Kagane-kun es un personaje que sale en Hidden Bullet: Mukuro's Illusion (primera novela ligera). Si tienes algo que decir, puedes dejar un review -^^- ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! o/**


End file.
